The War of Storms
by GayCatLuvr321
Summary: For moons, war has plagued the Clans like greencough. When StarClan decides that it has been too long, they assemble four young cats from each Clan to meet upon the full moon. There, they make a Clan, that may save their own from the grave they had dug for themselves. Rated T for a lot of dying.
1. Chapter 1-Storms in the Night

**So, this is a really old au of mine. It's kind of complicated, and not really explained well, so i'll give you a run down of what's going on; So, after the battle against the dark forest, the clans started getting _really_ distrustful of one another. Then some huge war broke out that's still going to this day. Their is one living cat from the books, and Bramblestar's Storm/Anything past that are completely disregarded.**

 **Chapter 1-StormClan**

Talonpaw blinked up at the sky. Had it always been so... vibrant? It was some mix of the day and the night, but there were no stars. The stars were all around him. In the trees, the bushes, and the cat standing in front of him.

"Talonpaw." the ginger tom in front of him spoke with such a significance, Talonpaw couldn't not listen.

"Do you know who I am?" Talonpaw blinked a few times.

"N-no..." Talonpaw managed out in a small voice.

"My name is Rowanstar. I was the leader of ShadowClan before your current leader." Talonpaw looked up at the tom confusedly.

"Why did you come to me? Is there going to be an attack? Is someone coming now? Is-" Talonpaw stopped as Rowanstar shook his head.

"Then why?" Talonpaw asked. Rowanstar paused, looking sympathetically down at the apprentice, before straightening.

"Upon the full moon you are to go down to where the Clans used to meet. Four from each Clan will be there. You are to be the peacekeepers. And remember," Talonpaw tensed as Rowanstar's voice changed to something... ancient. " _As the Rivers feed the sky, as the Winds roll in the clouds which bring the Shadows, and as the Sky splits to make way for the Thunder, the Storm will always be the center._ "

 **-line-**

"-lonpaw. _TALONPAW!_ " Talonpaw bolted upright, his face slamming right into Stonepaw's.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Talonpaw looked sheepishly down at the tom as he stood.

"Sorry Stonepaw." Stonepaw grumpily looked up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Stonepaw stood, still rubbing his face.

"Anyways, you better get ready quick, or Weaselscar will have my head. Probably yours too, if he can get you away from Whispflame anyways." Talonpaw's eyes drooped.

"How late are we." He asked. Stonepaw giggled.

"Seasons, Talonpaw. Seasons."

 **-line-**

"Hey Stonepaw." Stonepaw turned to look at Talonpaw.

"Why did you decide to be a tom?" Stonepaw made a face for a moment.

"It felt wrong. Being a she-cat, I mean. Like... like I wasn't supposed to be a she-cat, but luck just hadn't smiled down on me. Why? You plannin' on changing too?" Talonpaw laughed at the thought.

"No, no. It's just something that's never really happened before." Stonepaw nodded at that.

"And exactly where have you two been?" The two apprentices flinched at the sound of Weaselscar's harsh voice.

"Probably gallivanting around in the woods together. You know how a young tom and she-cat will act when put together." Stated Whispflame. Talonpaw felt Stonepaw tense beside him. Talonpaw stepped in front of Stonepaw.

"Stonepaw's a tom. Don't call him a she-cat." Talonpaw said, staring down the two older cats. Weaselscar glared at his son, before shaking his head.

"Come, Stonepaw. We have training to do." Stonepaw followed Weaselscar with his ears flattened to his head. Talonpaw mouthed a 'sorry' at him as he left, and Stonepaw smiled.

 **-line-**

"Why did we stop having Gatherings, Mum?" Palesun looked down at Talonpaw in surprise.

"Well, it happened when I was just a kit. Fighting kept on breaking out at Gatherings, and the Clans just decided that it was time for the annual night of truce to end. Why do you ask?" Talonpaw averted his eyes.

"Just a thought." Palesun stared him down before sighing.

 **-line-**

Tonight was going to be the full moon. So Talonpaw pondered how he was going to get out. And who the other three cats were going to be. Eaglepaw? Thrushpaw? A warrior? Stonepaw? Talonpaw decided to settle down, and simply wait and see. As cats began to sleep, Talonpaw noticed someone begin to cautiously try to leave the apprentices den. It was the newly made apprentice, Gingerpaw. Talonpaw watched him go to the dirt-place, and not return. Hazepaw, one of Stonepaw's siblings, stood and left not too long after. Talonpaw now would be a good time to leave. As he was leaving, he heard someone else enter the dirtplace. He whipped around, to come face to face with Stonepaw, who squeaked in surprise when caught.

"D-did you get the dream too?" Stonepaw asked. Talonpaw nodded. Stonepaw relaxed.

"So has everyone else left? Or are we the first?" Talonpaw shook his head at the second question, before beckoning Stonepaw to follow. When the two made it out of the dirtplace, Stonepaw leaned down, to sniff the ground. He turned and said, "You go ahead, I think Gingerpaw went the wrong way. Follow Hazepaw's trail." Talonpaw rolled his eyes at the kit's antics. He bounded off in the direction that smelled of Hazepaw.

 **-line-**

After meeting up with Hazepaw, the travel around the lake was fairly uneventful. They were nearing the end of RiverClan's patch of terretory, when they bumped into four apprentices.

"Who are _you_?" hissed a spotted golden she-cat. Hazepaw stepped forward.

"We had the dream too." She said. A dark reddish brown tom stepped forward.

"Sorry about Brightpaw. I'm Mudpaw. The two she-cats behind us are Pebblepaw and Quietpaw." Two tabby and white she-cats smiled at the duo. Talonpaw smiled back hesitantly.

"I'm Talonpaw. That's Hazepaw. There are two others, but they got held up." Mudpaw nodded. The six cats continued on their journey, surprisingly peacefully.

 **-line-**

By the time the six got there, Stonepaw and Gingerpaw had caught up, and there were already four cats waiting by the log leading to the island. Those four being the cats from WindClan a white she-cat named Frostpaw, a light brown tom named Mousepaw, a black tom named Smokepaw, and a mottled brown she-cat named Dawnpaw. Apparently Frostpaw had told the others they should wait for all the cats to gather before going to the island. The cats gathered agreed on that, for the most part. After some time the cats from ThunderClan arrived a black she-cat named Midnightpaw, a gray and silver tom named Ashpaw, a pale yellow she-cat named Sandpaw, and a golden she-cat named Sunpaw. Now, they were just waiting on four more cats, which arrived not too long after ThunderClan's. The cats representing SkyClan the Clan that no one had known existed until they came to the lake, many many moons ago were a large brown tabby tom named Treepaw, a pale ginger she-cat that smelled of herbs named Palepaw, a tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat named Flamepaw, and a brown and white tom named Cliffpaw. After all had gathered, they filed onto the log, and made their way to the center of the island.  
A silence had settled over the cats. Midnightpaw was the first to speak.

"So why are we here?" The other cats began nodding and murmuring at the question. All let out yowls of shock when starry cats began emerging from the trees. They all settled at the base of the giant tree at the center of the island. Five cats stepped forward. A ginger and white tom, a pale brown tabby she-cat, a silver tabby tom, a black she-cat, and a light gray tom.

 _"We,"_ they spoke in unison, _"Are the creators of the Clans that you all hail from."_ Many cats on the island gasped in shock and awe.

 _"We could not see past our differences, and fell apart, divided and spiteful. As the generations passed, our Clans grew more and more reserved and hostile to one another. When the battle against the Dark Forest ended, we believed that the Clans would become more familiar with each other, but instead war broke out. And that war wages to this day."_ after a pause, Stonepaw, being the brave soul he was, stepped forward.

"Why are you telling us this?" He asked, his voice surprisingly steady while Talonpaw and the others wondered the same thing.

 _"The Clans have been seperated for far too long. It is time for them to become what they had always been meant to be. The cats gathered here are tasked with making the Clans one. But first, no apprentices can be tasked to stop a war. So we will make you warriors."_ The four cats separated, and the cat Talonpaw assumed was Thunderstar stepped forward.

 _"Cats of ThunderClan! I name you Midnightsong, Ashstorm, Sandfur and Sunlight! May you be the peacekeepers of your Clan in these times of war."_ Thunderstar stepped back, replaced by Riverstar.

 _"Cats of RiverClan. I name you Brightspots, Mudback, Pebblestep and Quietmist. May you be the peacekeepers of your Clan in these times of war."_ After Riverstar, came Windstar, naming her cats Frostsky, Mousetail, Smokepelt, and Dawnstream. Then Shadowstar stepped forward, and Talonpaw heard her call out their names Talonclaw, Stonespirit, Gingerstripe, and Hazecloud. Skystar named his cats Treeleg, Paleleaf, Flamepelt, and Cliffbreeze. They and the rest of the starry cats then all spoke once more, repeating the words that they had been told not long ago.

 _"As the Rivers feed the sky, as the Winds roll in the clouds which bring the Shadows, and as the Sky splits to make way for the Thunder, the Storm will always be the center."_ They then vanished. The cats gathered were dumbstruck, before a young voice spoke up.

"Then we should make our own Clan and force them to join us!" shouted Gingerpaw, now Gingerstripe. Talonclaw chuckled at him, while others blatantly laughed.

"That might not be a bad idea." The cats laughing shut up as the largest cat in the clearing spoke loudly and clearly. Treeleg stepped to the front of the cats and looked out over them.

"We could form a big enough force that the Clans would have to surrender themselves. We would be the Storm. StormClan." Treeleg's words rang in the clearing and quiet murmur began passing from cat to cat.

"But who would lead? You?" asked Stonepa-er... Stonespirit. Treeleg shook his head.

"I will." Ashstorm said, stepping forward. Shouts of defiance broke out. Cats began yelling for themselves, or another, when a voice shouted higher than the others.

"Wait!" All the gathered cats turned to see Paleleaf. The young she-cat was staring intently at something at the base of the center tree, before running over to it.

"It's the talon of a hawk. Talonclaw is to be our leader!" Paleleaf yelled out, and Talonclaw found himself shocked.

"What makes you think it's a sign!?" Mousetail yelled. Paleleaf turned to him, and the others.

"Because I am no warrior. I am a medicine cat. And I will be our medicine cat." This turned out be the deciding factor. Silence reigned over the clearing, before a voice yelled out,

"Talonstar! Talonstar!" It was Stonespirit. Other cats began joining in, yelling out the chant, as the moon reached its peak in the sky. Talonstar noticed this very quickly, remembering the code upon it.

"Until I find someone to be our proper deputy, I appoint Hazecloud to be my second in command!" Talonstar announced. Hazepaw had always been Talonpaw's best and most trusted friend. She had been the second cat Talonpaw ever met. And, though temporarily, she would be Talonstar's deputy. He didn't want to be biased and make the StormClan leader and deputy from ShadowClan. But that would be later, for now, it was time for StormClan to learn itself, and let cats mingle.


	2. Chapter 2-Blood in the Shadows

**Before we begin, i'm going to say that this chapter went through a lot of changes throughout its making, so if it seems kind of inconsistent, i'm really sorry.**

 **Chapter 2-Stonespirit**

The idea to bring in cats, had initially actually been Stonespirit's idea, but was mostly carried out by Brightspots and

Sunlight. There were many cats from both ThunderClan and RiverClan that had been invited into StormClan, after being sworn to

secrecy. WindClan didn't have many cats to offer, but Stonespirit and Hazecloud made up for that in ShadowClan. SkyClan had

brought in a few cats as well. Now, StormClan was starting to feel more and more like an actual Clan. However, there had to be a

downside to all the good.

 **-line-**

Stonespirit stared into the dark abyss of night, his whiskers twitching in the cold, dry air of leaf-fall. Something felt

wrong about tonight. It was too quiet. It had been too quiet for far too long. Everyone was on edge, and it was getting harder to

slip out at night to meet with the ever-growing StormClan. Stonespirit sat in silence, waiting for a time where it would be safe

to slip away in the night. Stonespirit bolted upright at the sound of a yowl.

"Attack!" Suddenly Stonespririt found himself in front of a white she-cat, claws flying, and too many sounds and emotions,

and Stonespirit simply lashed out whenever the she-cat let her guard down, and as he was about to lean forth and make a killing

swip at her exposed belly, he looked up at the she-cats green eyes. He looked into the eyes that felt so familiar, and then it

struck him. This cat had the same eyes as Cliffbreeze. This cat was Cliffbreeze's mother. In a split second decision, Stonespirit

made a halfhearted swipe that wouldn't do much, and pushed the she-cat away, before looking for family to see if they would need

help. He could feel the confusion of the she-cat, but pushed it off. He couldn't kill his friend's mother.

And there! He saw Hazecloud and Talonstar, battling it out againts two toms, back to back. And just as Stonespirit was

about to leap into the fray and join his sister and their friend in battle, one of the toms gained the upper paw against

Hazecloud. Stonespirit suddenly couldn't breathe, couldn't feel, couldn't move. His body ran forward on its own, and suddenly his

claws were out and covered in blood, and the poor tom never even saw it coming. Stonespirit fought and fought until his body

ached, and then he fought more. He barely registered cats retreating before him, but he saw the white she-cat he spared, and was

thankful.

Stonespirit turned and scanned the dead bodies, looking for Hazecloud, when he saw his brother—who had joined StormClan

and was named Thrushwing—leaning over a small black tom. Stonespirit's breath hitched in his throat, and he pressed up against

Thrushwing, as they both stared down as the bloody, trampled form of the runt of their litter, Smallpaw. Stonespirit didn't know

if he wanted to tell Thrushwing about Hazecloud.

Stonespirit looked further around the clearing, and his heart clenched as he saw the two newly-made apprentices, Redpaw

and Shadepaw, stand around their mother's still form. But the body that most of the clan was gathered around was Brownstar. And

Stonespirit nudged Thrushwing. He dashed over to the two mourning kits, and picked one up. Gingerstripe, who was pressed beside

him in an instant, was carrying the other, and the two made a quick dash for the exit. They went around to the corner of

ShadowClan terretory where it became RiverClan, and waited.

As the other cats of ShadowClan gathered, Stonespirit found himself staring at Talonstar, who glared at the ground.

Stonespirit set down Redpaw, and walked over to the gray and white tom.

"Talonstar-" "Don't call me that!" Stonespirit flinched, and other ShadowClan cats began looking their way.

"I can't save these Clans, and I refuse to save any Clan that does... This." Talonstar spat out in rage. Stonespirit knew

he had seen a flash of cream colored she-cat. Talonstar was suffering from the loss of not only his best friend, but also his

mother.

"Talonstar, please-" "I said don't call me that! I'm done with this kit's game! The Clans can't be saved. The only way to

end this is for one Clan to come out on top. I'm not Talonstar anymore. I'm going home." Stonespirit and the others watched as

their—now former—leader ran off back into the woods.

 **-line-**

Stonespirit and Gingerstripe, leading other members of ShadowClan, walked towards the island with heavy heads. In the two

original cats' mouths were the two kits, likely only four or five moons old moons old. When they arrived at the island, they were

greeted with confused and shocked whispers. Shocked at the two kits, and confused at the lack of the two highest ranking cats in

the Clan.

"Stonespirit, why have you brought kits?" Treeleg inquired. Stonespirit set the kit in his mouth, Redpaw, down.

"This is Redpaw, and he," Stonespirit motioned towards the kit in Gingerstripe's mouth, "Is Shadepaw."

"They're apprentices?" Treeleg asked in surprise. Stonespirit nodded.

"Kits become apprentices in ShadowClan when they're four moons old now." Stonespirit said with remorse. Treeleg nodded,

before pausing, and scanning the cats brought from ShadowClan.

"Where are Talonstar and Hazecloud?" Treeleg murmured. Stonespirit winced, his ears flattening against his head.

"Talonstar and Hazecloud won't be coming back." Many cats had a shocked reaction at this, and Stonespirit began to

elaborate.

"Hazecloud died in a recent skirmish, as well as one of her, and my, brothers, Smallpaw, and Talonstar lost his mother. He

believes he can do nothing to help the Clans, and seeks revenge. These two kits' parents died in the fight, which is why I brought

them here." Silence reigned over the clearing, as the cats in it mourned. Then one spoke up.

"Who will lead us now?" asked Dewdrop of ThunderClan, pressed against Mudpath. Treeleg, being the senior cat here, took

some other original cats aside, who talked for a time, the other cats leaning in. Then they turned and Paleleaf, the medicine cat

stepped forward.

"We all agree that Stonespirit should be our new leader." Stonespirit stood there, shocked, as other cats began cheering

his name—his new name. Stonestar. Though, something in him felt like he was betraying Talonstar. He shook himself, before bounding

forward, and upon the tree that Talonstar would call out names upon.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of Hazecloud may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of

StormClan is Mousetail." Stonespirit called out. The WindClan tom steppedforward, smiling up to Stonespirit. Mousetail and

Stonespirit had become friends over the course of the meetings they had.

"Redpaw, Shadepaw, come forth." The two young cats stepped forward hesitantly, looking up at Stonestar in awe.

"I, Stonestar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained

hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Redpaw, Shadepaw, do you

promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The two apprentices looked

up at him, grinning.

"We do." They said together. Stonestar smiled

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, Shadepaw, from this moment you two will be known as

Redheart and Shadetail. StarClan honors your courage and devotion, and we welcome you as full warriors of StormClan." Shouts of

the two new warriors' names rang through the clearing. Stonestar then began his next announcement.

"Because of the imbalance of cats from each Clan I propose a representation system. Each Clan will have a representative

to make decisions for them on their behalf, not counting me, Mousetail or Paleleaf." Cats murmured in agreement, going with

Stonestar's idea. He suppressed a sigh of relief at not having infighting caused because of it.

"I will let the Clans choose their own representatives." Stonestar then sat and waited, as the cats talked amongst

themselves. In the end, Gingerstripe was chosen for ShadowClan, Midnightsong for ThunderClan, Frostsky for WindClan, Treeleg for

SkyClan, and Brightspots for RiverClan.

"I have also been told that some have decided to stay here, being Redheart, Shadetail, and Thrushwing." Stonestar watched

the surprised cats look up at him. After some silence, a few other cats stepped forward.

"We wish to stay here." Said Mudpath, his tail entertwined with Dewdrop's, who nodded beside him. Sunlight, Pebblestep,

Quietmist, and Smokepelt decided to stay as well. Stonestar then climbed down the tree, and came face to face with Treeleg. The

large brown tabby smiled at him, his blue eyes shimmering.

"You did good. I'm proud of you." He said. Stonestar felt his face heat up slightly. Nodding his thanks, he turned to go

talk with Mousetail.


End file.
